


Birthday Present...

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [19]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For my lady, on her birthday.





	Birthday Present...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HartfulFlair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartfulFlair/gifts).



“Are you sure?”

“Honey...”

Fliss smiles, straightens Mickie’s skirt one last time, she looks adorable this nervous, all sparkly brown eyes and bitten lips. She knows why she’s nervous, this is the first time Fliss will leave her alone with Holly-Anne, she’s arranged to take the girls out, with the help of the rest of the family, she just needs to know Mickie’s ready. 

“She’ll love it...”

She nudges Mickie to turn around, neatens Mickie’s hair a little, smiling when Mickie whines softly. 

“Go on Babe...”

She opens the door, nudging Mickie inside, shutting the door, knowing Mickie’s nervous but knowing that, for once, she needs to trust them both to be okay.


End file.
